This invention relates to vibrating devices for applying vibrations to body parts, particularly for female stimulation, and more particularly to the field of sexual stimulation of the clitoris. Vibrating electromechanical devices, sometimes referred to as vibrators, can be used to help facilitate women reaching orgasm. Conventional vibrators, and particularly sexual stimulation apparatus often do not include a convenient handle and are thus difficult for the user to grip it comfortably during use. Conventional vibrators that include a handle, usually require the user to grasp and hold the handle while applying vibration to a body part, such as during stimulation of the clitoris. Thus, a user may experience tension, fatigue, or discomfort in their wrist, arm, or shoulder while using a conventional vibrator. Moreover, when using a conventional vibrator for sexual stimulation, the hand or fingers of the user may reflexively relax causing the vibrator to slip and change its position relative to the stimulated body part, or fall altogether, resulting in reduction of sexual stimulation. This can be particularly problematic for female users when using vibrators for sexual stimulation at least in part because of the anatomical position of a woman's vagina in relation to their arms and hands.
Without a handle, or with only a single handle, a conventional vibrator is difficult to hold comfortably by a user while accurately controlling the position and pressure of the vibrator over a body part. It is particularly difficult for a female user to keep her wrist and fingers in a natural and comfortable orientation, or even relaxed, while using a conventional vibrator for sexual stimulation. The present invention aims at solving these problems for female and other users.